The present invention pertains to a bleacher for seating spectators and, more particularly, to a portable bleacher the components of which are easily and quickly assembleable without the use of tools.
Bleachers for spectator seating are old and well known. Some bleachers are installed permanently while others may be folded or collapsed for relocation and/or storage. It is also known to provide a portable bleacher that can be assembled from basic components and, similarly, disassembled for relocation and/or storage.
Although standard bleachers that are assembled from basic components greatly facilitate storage and transport, they suffer from the disadvantage of long, time-consuming and tedious assembly, utilizing many bolted or similar threaded connectors that inherently require substantial time in the assembly. There is, therefore, a need in the industry for a portable bleacher that is easily and quickly assembleable from basic components, yet meets all the requirements for strength and comfort.